


Fic prompting game: The younger model

by AlbieGeorge



Series: AlbieG's ill-advised fic prompting game [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Cooky, M/M, Naughty Jimmy, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbieGeorge/pseuds/AlbieGeorge
Summary: Another drabble from my very silly game.  Here's the prompt:- Cookerson- "Who's the sexy new guy?"- 4 pints of strong lager- A big, obnoxious pair of headphones





	Fic prompting game: The younger model

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the warm-up to the 2017/18 Ashes.
> 
> For the delightful borderline-maniac (not sure what your username is on here - sorry hun!).

"Who's the sexy new guy?"

Jimmy's head was tilted to one side, appraising the arse of the newest recruit to the test team as he bent to fish a pair of wicket-keeping gloves out of his kit bag.

Alastair's head whipped round to face Jimmy like lightening, dark eyes narrowed and full lips pouting at Jimmy's cocky smile.

"Ben Foakes." he said cagily, taking the bait.

"He's hot."  Jimmy said simply, turning his head back towards Foakes, who was now obliviously chatting to Jonny Bairstow, pert bottom outlined against his training kit as he leaned on the doorway to the changing room.

Alastair sighed.

"He looks like me 10 years ago."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder if he fucks like you 10 years ago."

"That's IT!" Alastair exclaimed, and dipped into his own kitbag for the new headphones he intended to drown out his traitorous boyfriend with.  He plugged them into his phone, scrolled a little and hit play, while Jimmy watched him, eyes dancing with mischief.

Nets, press, a chat with Joe about the vice captaincy, more press, and before Alastair knew it, he was four beers in at a local bar and he hadn't eaten a thing since lunchtime.  Nearby, Woakesy and Jonny sat in the companionable silence of old friends, sharing an inviting looking bowl of chips.  Standing for the first time since beer two in order to embark upon a chip-stealing mission, he felt the telltale sway of a couple too many on an empty stomach.  His sway took him right into the path of the dastardly Jimmy Anderson, whose wandering eyes looked amused as he expertly fielded Alastair and set him on an even keel.

"Good evening, handsome," Jimmy said in a low voice, "Where have you been all evening?"

Alastair did his best to pull his face into something near affronted.

"I should ask the same of you," he said, half-heartedly jabbing a finger into Jimmy's chest and cursing himself that he enjoyed the sensation of taut muscle as he jabbed.  "Been off negotiating a trade-in for a younger model?"

Jimmy laughed, then moved their bodies closer, swaying slightly with the music of the bar.

"You've improved with age, you know.  I wouldn't want to fuck you from 10 years ago, for technique or appearance." The sultry whisper was hot against Alastair's cheek and he felt the skin there flush.

"Well, I've had considerable practice." Alastair replied, enjoying the feeling of Jimmy's chuckle against his body as the familiar warmth of desire started to spread through his veins.

"Let's get out of here," Jimmy murmured, "Us old folk need to get to bed early, after all."


End file.
